


That Night At Madam Angel's

by Winters_Lullaby



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassed Musketeers, F/F, F/M, Funny situations, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot, One of those nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Lullaby/pseuds/Winters_Lullaby
Summary: A night in the life of the Musketeers after accompanying King Louis XIII and Queen Anne to a social gathering at Madam Angel's. How bad could it be?





	That Night At Madam Angel's

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This has been Inspired by The Musketeers episode 'The Challenge' from season 1, after Aramis and Porthos remember that night at Madam Angel's. Written as part of a challenge in conjunction with moonoverwings, both independently writing what happened that night. This is my first fic, hope you enjoy.

One evening after a blisteringly hot day in central Paris, Madam Angel was hosting a party in her expansive and rather large manor house in a well to do area of the city. Madam Angel is a beautiful, young woman who presents herself as a loving and supportive wife and in a very prim and proper manner, befitting of her status. She is the wife of a wealthy merchant who often sailed to the far reaches of Europe and Asia, buying and selling his impressive array of silks fit for kings. His most recent journey led him to India where he had spent many months away and, on his return, he presented gifts to King Louis XIII. His trip had been very profitable, and he was keen to return promptly to continue with his trading and he has since packed up his vessel with goods and set sail for India once more. Madam Angel often hosted parties in her husband’s absence to keep at bay the loneliness that sometimes threatened to grasp her.

Madam’s parties are for high society nobles and are a strict invite only. King Louis XIII is invited to these parties and on this occasion King Louis and Queen Anne attend. Where the King goes, so too do his trusted King's guard, the Musketeers, to attend to his majesty’s protection. The King’s carriage arrives, and King Louis, Queen Anne and their courtiers enter Madam Angel’s manor house with the Musketeer’s following in behind. Madam Angel greets the King and Queen with a deep curtsy “Your majesty, it is a great pleasure to have you in attendance tonight” she coos. “Madam Angel, how could I possibly miss this grand opportunity to see you again” the King responds flirtatiously. Queen Anne’s eyes harden and narrow slightly, but the smile on her face remains.

A few hours into the evening and the Musketeers are spread out around the main hall keeping a wary eye out on anything suspicious and overly rowdy behaviour. Athos, Aramis and Porthos are near the main entranceway, discussing some of the nobles appearing at the party. Aramis, in a low undertone, nods towards a noble in a rather excessively feathery hat, “I heard that Monsiuer LeClerc is becoming a very close companion of Madam DeFleur, I suspect the rumours are true, look at how he is with her.” Porthos raises his chin towards where Monsoir DeFleur is standing, eyes burning in the direction of Monsiuer LeClerc, “Looks like there could be some trouble if we don’t watch out, maybe it won’t be a waste of time that we’re here after all” he says with a grin. “Are you two ladies done gossiping?” Athos chides. At that moment, there is a commotion in the balcony above the main hall. The Queen wrapped in a travelling robe is whisked down the stairs and across the hall by her handmaids, King Louis comes rushing to her side “My Queen, what has happened?”, “Your majesty, the Queen must return to the castle and be seen by a doctor” replies a handmaid. King Louis looks horrified and fears for the worst. Captain Treville jumps to action, instructing the Musketeers to accompany the King’s carriage. “Aramis, Porthos, remain here and ensure there is no trouble at the party” the Captain instructs. The King, Queen and the Musketeers, minus Aramis and Porthos, set off towards the castle. Athos it seems is the only one to notice the blood that has been hastily rubbed from the Queen’s hands.

As the party dies down and nobles and their wives leave, some of the ladies remain chatting in small groups in quieten tones and gather in the drawing room. By this time in the evening having been a long and mostly uneventful night, Aramis is finding the noble party life a little dull and uninteresting. “Porthos, do you think it is finally time for us to be excused?” “I bloody hope so.” Porthos breathes in a low voice, as Madam Angel approaches. “Would you both care for a drink, a thank you for remaining to ensure cordiality at my residence?” Aramis’s agitated demeanour instantly fades into a pleasant and relaxed manner. “Well, it would be rude to turn down Madam’s wonderful hospitality” Aramis accepts, nodding and slightly tipping his hat in thanks and accepting a drink, Porthos following suit. “Tell me, what do Musketeers do in their spare time? Do forgive my curiosity, you are the first of the Kings guards that I have met” Madam Angel enquires. “We don’t often get much spare time as we are always prepared to be on duty” states Porthos, not wishing to divulge drunken nights at the tavern to Madam. “That is a pity” Madam Angel empathises. “Maybe tonight, as your work here is concluded you can spend your spare time with us.” A warm smile spreads across Madam Angel’s face, a smile that is returned buy both Aramis and Porthos. “It would be our pleasure” Porthos replies.

After a several drinks and a little flirtatious conversation between the Musketeers and the noble ladies, Aramis is getting particularly friendly with a beautiful young noble lady called Madam Chapelle, who seems to be enjoying the attention. Aramis and Porthos are both in separate conversations with groups of women telling of life as a Musketeer at the castle and dangerous missions and battles they have faced in their time. The ladies gasp and “ohh” captivated and caught in rapture of the stories the men are describing.

As she notices the relaxed atmosphere, Madam Angel says, “I think it’s time to try out my husband’s latest acquisition”. Madam Angel rises and walks to an ornate cabinet at the back of the room and brings out a tall slim object with a glass bell shaped bottom and what seems to be some kind of pipe attached to it. Aramis and Porthos look at this item with a questioning look. She places the object on a small but lavishly decorated table in the middle of the room. “What’s that?” Porthos asks. “This my dear Musketeers is a ‘Hookah’ and has come all the way from India. It’s how they smoke tobacco, want to try it?” she says with a mischievous grin. “Why not” he replies, his grin growing wider. Madam Angel lights the Hookah and after a short time takes a long deep drag out of the pipe, leaning back in her chair and slowly breathing out the smoke. A fragrant scent starts to fill the room. She passes the pipe to Aramis, who follows suit, taking a long drag, holding it in his chest for a moment, before doubling over coughing loudly, unused to smoking. The women around the room giggle and Porthos roars with laughter, slapping Aramis on his back. “There, there Aramis, it’s almost like you’ve never smoked before!” Porthos mocks. “You-cough-try it then” Aramis retorts passing the pipe over. Porthos takes a longer, deeper breath than Aramis, showing up his comrade. As he pauses with the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds, he too coughs as heavily as Aramis, the ladies in the room giggle even louder and the smile on Madam Angel’s face widens. “Ah not such an expert yourself, eh Porthos?” Aramis fires back as Porthos sheepishly looks away, still coughing. The pipe is passed on around the room as all the ladies join in with smoking from the Hookah and it is passed back around a few times to Aramis and Portos.

Aramis is the first to notice that very few of the ladies are coughing from smoking from the Hookah, as if this is not an unknown practice for them. At this he realises that the ladies present are mostly single ladies, previously widowed or ladies whose husbands are often out of town in other King’s courts or who are merchant traders currently out on their latest voyage. As he notices this however, he starts to feel a little light-headed, he blinks heavily a few times and flops back into his chair, shaking his head to try and clear his mind. Madam Chapelle rests her hand on his absentmindedly.

Porthos leans forward in conversation towards Madam Angel, going to rest his head on his fist and his elbow on the arm of the heavy leather armchair, missing the armchair and slightly punching himself in the face, he tries again, succeeding, the ladies in the room softly giggle as his intoxication. “Madam Angel” he asks, “what is it we are smoking, as this is not ordinary tobacco?” “Ah, my dear Porthos, this tobacco is from the Cannabis plant. I find it makes for a rather interesting evening. Are you enjoying it?” she coyly replies. He looks a little confused and blinks heavily, “I’m finding it to be a rather unusual sensation” Porthos confesses. “Well” she says, “maybe this will help” as she leans in and kisses Porthos. He is surprised but returns her kiss hungrily before catching himself and drawing away. “Madam Angel, what of your husband?” Porthos breathes, still inches from her face. “What happens in his absence is none of his business” she answers, her mischievous grin returning. Porthos smiles and kisses Madam Angel, who puts her hand on his chest and draws him closer to her. They stand from their chairs as Porthos wraps his arms around her. Aramis looks up at them, however before he can react Madam Chapelle turns his face to her and kisses him too, deeply and passionately. Madam Angel draws away from Porthos and says, “how about we take this to somewhere more comfortable?” “lead the way” Porthos replies. “Who else did you want to bring with you?” Madam Angel asks. Porthos looks baffled and stammers “err..what do you mean?” Madam Angel asks flirtatiously “have you never slept with more than one woman before?”. “Well, yeah, I just, didn’t think this was the kinda place to…” he trails off. “Come on” she says dragging him off and nodding to two ladies who smile excitedly and follow close behind. Porthos looks back over his shoulder to see Aramis kiss the neck of Madam Chapelle as she whispers seductively in his ear, “come on, let us find a private chamber of our own” she stands and as Aramis gets to his feet, she nods to another two ladies who also follow along behind them.

As Porthos and Madam Angel reach the bedroom chamber, she starts removing his clothes. As she does, the other two ladies start to remove each other’s clothing too and kiss while they do so. Over Madam Angel’s shoulder he sees this and pauses for a moment, very aroused. His head was cloudy from the smoking and drinking but he thought - what a lucky night they had stumbled into. Madam Angel pushes Porthos who stumbles over onto the bed, the three women climbing on around him. What a lucky night indeed. Down the hall Aramis was in a similar situation, three women kissing his body, removing his clothes, touching themselves, each other, him.

Later both men lay in bed, tired and sweaty, three beautiful, naked women laying in their arms, their bellies full of wine and their head full of smokey, light-headed, happiness. They pass out and sleep heavily. This has to have been the best night of their lives, wait until they tell Athos what he missed out on.

The next morning, Aramis woke up, groggy and hung over, tired and a little bruised and sore. What had happened? He tries to remember. The morning light is very bright and dazzling, he opens his eyes, squinting. Aramis blinks and shakes his head, ow, that hurts. Too much alcohol. Aramis realises that he can’t move his arm, it must be still asleep. He then becomes aware of a heavy weight on his chest, weighing him down, “oh right”, he thinks, “those three beautiful ladies”. He blinks several more times, trying to adjust his eyes to the brilliant sunlight. “Good morning” he coos, looking down to see who is on his chest.

He sees Porthos laying heavily slumped on top of him, naked but for his boots. Aramis jumps trying to move away under the heavy weight of his comrade. Porthos stirs and murmurs, “good morning Madam” as he lifts his head eyes still closed, lips pursed, moving in fore a kiss. Aramis recoils alarmed voice raising he growls “you dare!” Porthos’s eyes dart open and he realises, he is laying on Aramis’s bare chest, and jumps abruptly and tries to move off Aramis but can’t move his arms either, he looks and sees cloth wrapped around his and Aramis’s wrists attached to bars behind Aramis’s head. He looks at Aramis and says, “what have we got ourselves into now?” as he does, he hears the gently braying of a horse and both Aramis and Porthos’s heads snap around look up, fully realising their situation for the first time. They are tidied up, naked in the stables. “Let’s just get ourselves out of this before anyone finds us and never speak of it again.” Porthos states, “agreed” replies Aramis.


End file.
